Mindblowing
by shouvley
Summary: Jared/Mel. Lemon. Mel and Jared have had a rough couple of days and now have a half hour while everyone else is at dinner to release all of their sexual frustrations. Companion to Heartache & Revolution but you don’t need to read that to understand this.


_A/N: This story fits into Chapter 8 of Heartache & Revolution. Don't worry if you haven't read it (although I think you should), this isn't dependent on it. In fact it could stand alone completely. The only things you have to know: Jared and Mel have had a tough last couple of days and they have a half hour while everyone else is at dinner to get out all of their sexual frustrations._

_This is my first lemon so please let me know what you think, good or bad._

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Jared Howe that is just not the case. I don't anything else having to do with the Host either._

* * *

From Heartache & Revolution:

_Jared and I walked inside, hand in hand, bringing up the rear of the group. We walked slowly allowing the others to get further and further ahead. When we were just about to enter the main room Jared pushed me up against the wall._

_His lips came down on mine urgently and he whispered, "I need you now."_

_I moaned slightly as his hands moved down to the small of my back to pull me closer. I tangled the fingers of my left hand in his hair while my right hand wrapped around his neck. My tongue danced with his and I craved more contact. My right foot rose from the ground and I wrapped my leg around his waist._

_His slight groan let me know that we would be stopping soon. He forced himself to pull away despite my best efforts to keep him there. "Not here," he said before turned and practically running back to our room with my hand in his._

_I smiled widely as me pushed past the screen and entered our room. His hands were immediately everywhere as soon as we stopped. We had probably about a half an hour before we had to be in the game room so I knew I wasn't in for anything fancy, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to be mind blowing._

We stood in the middle of the room, not having the resolve to break apart for even a second to make it to the bed. Jared's lips were moving fervently against mine while his hands found their way to my rear. He squeezed lightly before running his hands up my sides. I had one hand tangled in his hair and the other wrapped tightly around his back, pulling him ever closer, feeling his hardness against me.

He pulled his shirt off in one quick movement, pulling away for only a split second then crashing down on me harder than before. My hands ran over his muscular chest, exploring his entire torso.

He moved his hands to the hem of my tank top and started pulling it off. It was stuck to my skin with the sweat and dirt from the day and not moving easily. Jared let out a frustrated growl, and without breaking our kiss ripped it off of me, Incredible Hulk style.

I groaned into his mouth. God, that was hot. I moved my hands down to play with the waist band of his shorts only to realize his pants and boxers were already gone. I pulled back, surprised that he was already naked in front of me.

"We only have a half an hour," he informed me. "I had to get things moving."

I laughed once before bringing my mouth back to his. My tongue darted out and I ran it along his lower lip while he moved his hands to my shorts. He slid them down with ease, kissing a trail down my torso as he went lower, leaving me in my bra and underwear.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to crouch next to him on the floor before he pushed me over onto my back. The cold floor was a striking contrast to his warm body and brought a new level to my arousal. He was over me in a second showering kiss along my neck a collarbone.

"You're wearing way too much right now," he breathed into my ear. I took that as a sign that he wanted me to undress myself. I was more than happy to oblige as I first raised my hips and pulled my underwear down. As I kicked them off I felt his hand moving up my thigh, teasing me with his close proximity.

He cupped me with his whole hand before casually moving on finger to my entrance. He held it there a few seconds, teasing me, until I couldn't bear it anymore and moved my hand to his.

I took hold of his finger, thrusting it into me. He gave me a surprised look. "We don't have much time," I warned, my voice deep with lust.

With that his mouth met with mine while his fingers went to work. First he pumped in one finger, then two. Then I felt three fingers inside of me, pumping vigorously while his thumb flicked my clit.

I sat up slightly and moved my hands behind my back to remove my bra. As soon as my breasts were free, Jared tore from my mouth and took one in his mouth hungrily. I could feel my orgasm swelling but I wasn't going to give in yet.

I moved my hands from his back and grabbed his length with both hands. I moved slowly up and down in rhythm with his thrusts into me. I gasped and realized I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Faster," I commanded him. He obliged and increased his speed, moving his mouth down to help. He ran his tongue along my entrance before pulling one of my lips into his mouth, biting gently, still keeping his rhythm. After only a few seconds I felt my walls clench as my juices spilled into Jared's waiting mouth.

He crawled up to my and met my lips, allowing me to taste myself. I growled slightly as I rolled us so that he was on his back and I was straddling him. I could feel him waiting at my entrance, but it was too soon. I needed to repay his generosity. I kissed my way down his chest, my hand following down slowly. I licked the insides of his thighs before taking him into my hands. His stomach muscles tightened at the contact and I knew this wouldn't take long. I smiled to myself, knowing the effect that only I had on him.

I lowered my mouth to him and licked lightly from base to tip. He groaned as I took the tip into my mouth lightly. My tongue danced around the opening sopping up the pre-cum that came out.

"Mel! Fuck!" were his exact words. I removed my mouth for a second before I plunged down on him, taking him all in, pumping quickly, not wanting to prolong his suffering. He released quickly, leaving me satisfied as I took all of him in.

He laid prone on the floor for a few seconds before I felt his hand on my side. "Don't move," he whispered as he moved around behind me. I was on my hands and knees after giving him head and now he wanted to fuck me from behind. I kept my position as Jared moved to the cabinet in the corner of the room to retrieve a condom. He returned behind me and slipped it on. I was still bracing myself for his entry when suddenly he was inside me.

He started pumping slowly at first, placing his hands on my sides and guiding my hips where he wanted them. As his speed grew faster the tension in me built until I wanted him deeper. Needed him deeper. "Harder, Jared. Deeper," I said, barely more than a whisper.

He moved his hands to my shoulder and pulled me up so my back was against his chest. He continued thrusting and this new angle hit spots I hadn't even known existed. One hand twisted in my hair, pulling my head back to expose my neck, where he kissed and sucked a random. The other hand slid painfully slow down my stomach until he reached my clit. One hard tap and I was done for. I clenched for the second time and my vision blacked. I felt Jared release as well, spurred on by my own relief.

He pulled out and we collapsed onto the floor panting, hearts racing. Jared kissed my temple and ran his fingers up my side causing me to shiver.

I moaned softly and closed my eyes. I was ready for a nap. I snuggled close to Jared as he wrapped his arms around me. We were still on the stone floor but I could never be more comfortable than I was in Jared's arms.

He brought his mouth to my ear. "Wow. What was that?"

"That, babe, was amazing."

He chuckled then asked, "How much longer do you think we have?" His teeth grazed my earlobe and it took all of my self-control to reply.

"Not long enough."

He sighed and stood, running his hand down my side in the process. I shivered again and stood to start dressing. We needed to be in the game room soon or everyone was going to be asking questions.

I pulled on my undergarments and shorts but my tank top was a total loss. I tossed it to Jared and said, "When people ask why I'm wearing a different shirt, you're answering." I gave him a devilish smirk and he winked. He would tell the truth; he didn't worry about people's opinions of our sex life.

When we were both dressed he took my hand in his and brushed his lips against mine lightly. "Do you think we're going to be late?" I asked.

"Almost definitely," he answered with a laugh.

We walked down the hallway a few feet before I stopped. "You know what Jared?"

"What?" he asked seriously.

"That's was absolutely mindblowing."


End file.
